


Missing

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [78]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Agony:HellTom is left to wonder about a man from his past. One he misses very much.





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place not long after the previous story in the series, What You've Done.

~Unknown~

* * *

 

This place could become home. It still needed a lot of fixing up, but it was safe. The door could only be opened by pulling on the lever, and the lever hadn’t been returned to its spot since Tom had removed it the first time.

Safe. It was such an odd word. But Tom and Wally were safe. Finally.

Wally was curled up on the floor, and while Tom couldn’t say it’d be Wally who woke up, it was Wally who’d felt safe enough to sleep. Tom had hoped with enough time, he could sort out the split personality issue Wally had going on. The Boris personality was fine and all, but at least Wally would defend himself.

In this...safehouse, it probably won’t matter anymore, so Tom was just going to leave it.

With Wally asleep, it was up to Tom to make this place the start of a home. All other issues with the place had been corrected, but the place was mostly bare.

Tom grabbed the sack of stuff they’d accumulated in however long it had been like this, and emptied it carefully onto the floor. It wasn’t much, but it was all they had. He sorted between what belonged to Wally or Boris, and what belonged to him.

But that creepy human femur, which Tom only allowed to be dragged around because it kept Boris from becoming bored, was tucked away in a corner. If Boris wanted it, he could find it on his own. Tom would rather be rid of it.

Living like this was tough, but Tom wasn’t some sort of quitter. He’d quit before, and that had made him a target. He was like this, his body changed, and missing parts, because he’d tried getting away.

Once Tom had all their things sorted, he started picking up own one by one, and putting them on one of the shelves. Doing this, until he picked up the final item.

It was a painting. Around the time Boris came back with that bone, Tom had found this painting. It was of a landscape, trees and water, but it was special in that Shawn had painted it. _S. Flynn_ was signed in the corner.

Where was he going to put this? It was too close to his heart to just leave it on the shelf for all their time left, but he didn’t have the hammer or even the nails to make a place to hang it on the wall.

Tom put it on the shelf. He could find the hammer and nails later, even if that meant leaving the safehouse. Better to put in on the shelf than have it get harmed or destroyed by trying to single it out. Even if it didn’t feel right.

It was all wrong.

Even if things had to turn out like _this_ , Shawn should have at least been by his side. Wally was probably the last person to see him, and even he could barely answer with any details. It was a traumatic experience for him, whatever happened to Shawn. It only make Tom hurt more.

Tom wanted to press further. If Shawn walked these cursed halls, Tom wanted to find him. Take him back here. Make sure Shawn knew he was still loved.

When Thomas had met Shawn, he’d been armoured instantly. He knew it was wrong, but Thomas had loved him. Shawn returned his feelings, but by the time they both confessed, there was no time to explore the possibility of more.

Shawn would remain a memory, a name on a painting, and Tom could accept that only if he had some sort of resolution to his fate. It was unlikely he would ever learn the answer.


End file.
